


Dynamic

by AurigaVenatici (p_3a)



Series: 30 Prompt NSFW Challenge [11]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Come Eating, Come Shot, Dom/sub, Face-Sitting, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Premature Ejaculation, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_3a/pseuds/AurigaVenatici
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrathion and Anduin cautiously begin to dabble into Dominance and submission, respectively.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dynamic

**Author's Note:**

> Wrathion is a trans man (and shall be dominating); Anduin is a cis man (and shall be submitting).

Wrathion didn't miss the faint trepidation in Anduin's eyes as he gazed down at him, his teeth glinting in the low light as he grinned at his prize.

It was the first time he'd managed to get the human to agree to submit to him. Properly. In fact, Anduin had been the one to suggest it; and Wrathion had been delighted in the trust and adoration that he'd shown in so much as asking about it. And now here they were, Anduin tied down to the bed by his wrists and ankles, legs spread to expose his bare body and his blue eyes raised to look into Wrathion's.

A soothing caress to the cheek was the only nod Wrathion gave to Anduin's usual slow, teasing pace - before he set it at his own rapid preference. He put his knees either side of the man's shoulders, then his elbows either side of his hips; and gladly, without hesitance, took Anduin's hardening length into his mouth. He rolled his hips down in the same motion, pressing himself against Anduin's lips; Anduin got the hint quickly and tilted his head back to give a broad lick over Wrathion's labia, making the dragon shiver.

Neither of them stopped. Wrathion bobbed his head back and forth, swirling his tongue around Anduin's tip as he drew up then slipping down onto his length and taking him deep enough as to make Anduin whimper. He also, however, let his lips and tongue fall still at that point; irritated, Wrathion pushed his hips down, and was rewarded with an anguished moan and a renewed vigour to the attentions he was demanding.

This same pattern continued - Wrathion overwhelming Anduin with licks and kisses and little nips at his thighs until he couldn't concentrate enough to continue, then dragging his attention back to the task at hand with a firm roll of his hips - until Wrathion was the one finding himself distracted, instead. His breathing was sharp and uneven as he pressed himself against Anduin's tongue, hearing the restraints clink and strain as Anduin tried to pull himself closer to Wrathion; and it was only a moment longer before Wrathion's pleasure peaked, coating Anduin's chin in his hot fluids.

Wrathion expected to have to resume his previous attentions, but he needed only to press his lips to Anduin's tip before he felt him twitch and his back arch under his weight as his cum spurted over Wrathion's chin and cheek. Wrathion almost forgot to be irritated under the knowledge that it was being forceful with demanding pleasure from Anduin which had worked him up to this stage to begin with; he truly did enjoy being dominated by the dragon the way he'd claimed he did.

Still, Wrathion turned with a sharp, dangerous grin on his face to look at the out-of-breath Prince laying under him. "You should have at least  _warned_  me," he chided gently.  
Anduin gave a gentle moan, rolling his head to look up at Wrathion. "I didn't mean to," he said quietly, then smirked. "Aren't you going to punish me?"  
"I was  _going_  to start  _gently_." Wrathion rolled his eyes. "But seeing as you insist..."

Anduin yelped with the suddenness and the  _sharpness_  of the smack Wrathion planted at his thigh, then giggled. "Sorry," he admitted.  
Wrathion stretched over leisurely to loose his wrists from his bindings. "You can apologise by cleaning your mess off my face," he smirked.

Anduin obliged gladly as Wrathion leaned in, lathing his tongue almost hungrily over Wrathion's cheek with both his hands buried in Wrathion's tangled hair. Wrathion turned it into a slow, deep kiss once he was satisfied with how Anduin had done. The taste of the man's cum was more than a little arousing.

"You know," he suggested, "we should really try it the other way around, as well. Explore all of our possibilities!"  
"Mmm, yes." Anduin hummed, but closed his eyes. "Not right now, though. Sleepy."  
Wrathion bit back minor disappointment, but he supposed if they  _were_  switching, then Anduin was at least making a good start at bossing him around. "Fine," he conceded sullenly, and lay his head down against Anduin's chest.


End file.
